


Reading and Roses

by afailureofheart



Series: A Rose by Any Other Name [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afailureofheart/pseuds/afailureofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to Reading Festival. Louis loses his inhibitions, and Harry's missing most of his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the series A Rose by Any Other Name. I guess it might make sense if you read it by itself but you should really read the other two first. Punk!Louis and Flowerchild!Harry so I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anyone in this and none of this is real. Though if it was by golly.

Louis could feel it as soon as they got there. He could feel the energy and life pulsing everywhere.

The sun was high in the sky making the day bright and full. One of the things he loved most about music festivals was it was one of the few places he didn’t stick out. With his bright red hair, extensive body piercings, and skin inked almost beyond recognition Louis had a tendency to garner unwanted attention when he was anywhere but the tattoo shop. But here at Reading he was just part of the crowd.

Harry on the other hand was anything but a part of the crowd. He had taken his usually ridiculous clothing up a notch just for the occasion. He wore an old Rolling Stones tank top-which Louis thought was probably worn by one of the Stones themselves, because that would be typical Harry- cut off just above his butterfly tattoo, and shorts so short they left almost nothing to the imagination. Louis had the sneaking suspicion he was glowing, but he couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the light or the 6 beers he had already had.

“Lou there’s no one I’d rather be here with, I love you.” Harry mumbled bashfully idly playing with the flower crown he’d been making from the small dandelions in the grass where they were sitting.

“Harry Styles you are the light of my world. Yeah, I know that sounds cheesy, but fuck it. I’m pretty sure you’re glowing right and I can’t think of anything besides loving you.” Louis said in a rush, overwhelmed by emotions and alcohol.

Harry grinned so wide, it was a wonder his face didn’t split in half.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked tentatively.

“Don’t you dare ever ask me that again.” Louis replied, before crushing his lips to Harry's.

Louis thought he probably tasted like beer, but Harry tasted like sunshine, grass, and a hint of peppermint.

“Let’s go explore.” Harry said, eyes wide with the mischievous excitement of a small child who’d been let loose on unsuspecting adults.

“More importantly, let’s go get fucked.” Louis yelled. He was pretty far gone anyway.

 

 

Louis could feel the music in his chest. The speakers reverberated so loudly he could feel it in each breath he took. It made them each short and difficult like he was almost suffocating from the vibrations, but all he could think was how alive he felt.

Some random indie band was playing on stage, all the girls with feathers in their hair and sorry excuses for shirts were dancing like it was the last song they’d ever hear, and Harry danced right along with them.

Or well if you could call it dancing, it was really more head banging and limb flailing at this point. His flower crown had fallen apart and the only remnants were squashed yellow petal in his sweaty mused hair. What little there was of his shirt was sticking to his chest, slick with sweat.

When he turned Louis could see the line of roses going down his spine. The five roses that belonged to Louis. He made them, he was them. One for each letter in his name. One for each time he thought he’d die from loving Harry too much.

The boy with the roses down his back, and the butterfly on his chest. The boy who danced like he thought the world would end, to songs only he would like. The boy with the smile so bright it could burn out the stars, and make Louis forget his own name. That boy was all his.

Louis danced harder than he ever had. He didn’t want to waste this experience on his insecurities. Today wasn’t a day for self conscious thoughts, and insecure deflections. No, today was a day to be in love.

Louis drifted along in his heavily inebriated, blissful state. The world was hazy and tinged red, like some how his love for Harry was bleeding into the real world. Everything felt soft like Harry’s hair in the morning, and smelled faintly of lavender.

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm pulling him close. “Let’s stay here.” Louis whispered into Harry’s neck, tasting the salty excitement on his skin.

“Always.” Harry whispered back, eyes glistening with unspoken words of forever.  


End file.
